Speedy Hummingbird the Hedgehog
/ Home / About / Universes / Characters / Locations / Videos and Episodes / Music / Fun / Speedy Hummingbird is a second female blue hedgehog who Sonic encountered in ToonTown. Who is this mysterious Speedy Hummingbird the Hedgehog? Where did she come from? And how does she know who Sonic is? Could she be a second female version of Sonic from an alternate dimension? Or perhaps a second female clone of Sonic? Or is she the clone of Sonicia the Hedgehog? She has her last name like Sunshine and Ginny and/or the Ketty Families (except Valery)? Actually she’s not like evil villains. She’s stupid, she loves her best friends. She likes having fun everywhere. ' ' Speedy is fun loving, goofy, somewhat clumsy and can be really stupid at times. Valery is also very loyal to her best friends and her best friend forever, Sonic the Hedgehog. Speedy is also a bit smarty, and is somewhat funny in everything such as cooking and cleaning and watching both news and cartoons. Speedy likes everyone a lot. She also likes to play around, watch TV, chasing her best friends (and her best friend forever), staring at people, playing with items and props and stuff, sleeping everywhere, loving her best friends even her best friend forever, being stupid and/or smart, the fight and give people hugs. Speedy likes her enemies, her friends, monsters and aliens, and everyone (even her best friend forever). Speedy's favorite food is Duck Sandwich, Pepperoni Pizza, and every kind of foods. Her favorite drink is soda and water and every kind of drinks (except beer cause beer makes people drunk). She also likes fiends like Charlotte. She even likes evil villains. She loves talking to the folks, the audience, the viewers, the kids and the Youtube users outside the computer while breaking the fourth wall. She hates to be rude but she sometimes says about it. She doesn’t wanna be the Sonic Thief cause she can never steal Sonic. ' ' Nickname: Speedy the Hedgehog, Speed, Miss Speedy, Miss Hummingbird, Miss Sonicia Clone, Miss Sonic The Second Female Clone of Sonic the Hedgehog, The Clone of Sonicia the Hedgehog/Sonica the Hedgehog, Miss Speedy Hummingbird the Hedgehog Species: Hedgehog Gender: Female Birthplace: ToonTown Age: 18 (she stays on 18 years old forever) Fur: Blue and Peach Hair: Blue Eyes: Green Attire: Light Cyan Green Bikini/Swimsuit Alignment: Good and Stupid Language(s): English and every kind of languages including sign languages. Praise / Gallery' ' Friends: Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend forever) Mickey Mouse (best friend) Minnie Mouse (best friend) Donald Duck (best friend) Daisy Duck (best friend) Goofy (best friend) Pluto (best friend) Twitchy (best friend) Keysee (best friend) Miles “Tails” Prower (best friend) Amy Rose the Hedgehog (best friend) Cream the Rabbit (best friend) Cheese the Chao (best friend) Big the Cat (best friend) Dr. Eggman (best friend) Jaredy J. Quirrel (best friend) Jimmy Two-Shoes (best friend) Beezy J. Hayness (best friend) Chuck the Bus-Driver (best friend) ' ' What she acts silly like: ' ' Goofy Bubbles Utonium (except angry) Sonicia the Hedgehog Spongebob Squarepants (except angry and adventurous) Patrick Star Bell (except angry) Charlotte Gir Keysee Twitchy (except angry) Stimpy Mermaid Man (except angry) Cruncher Goldie (except angry) Larry the Cucumber (except angry) Jimmy Gourd (except angry) Jerry Gourd (except angry) Bacon Bill (except angry) Hoops (except angry and romantic and handsome *EWW*) Yoyo (except angry and romantic and handsome *EWW*) Bunny Utonium Valery the Cat (except angry) Ginny Hummingburg the Hedgehog (except angry) Sunshine Honeybee the Hedgehog (except angry and/or getting slapped by Doug) Sonic the Hedgehog (except adventurous and angry) Amy Rose the Hedgehog (except angry) Roy Rooster (except angry and Romantic) Bo Sheep (except angry) Odie the Dog (except angry) Nermal the Cat (except angry) Dog (except angry and adventurous) Winslow (except angry and Romantic) Cliff (except angry) Lube (except angry) Shriek (except normal) Donkey (except angry) Dawn Morgenstern (except angry) Dave Skunk Buck Beaver Sally Fishlips (except angry) Marina (except angry) Zig (except angry) Sharko (except angry) Bernie (except angry) Lena Hyena (except angry) DeeDee DeLloyd (except angry) Bloo (except angry and sad) Dory Tang Fish (except angry) Momoko Akatsutsumi (except angry) Cheese Goo (except singing) Dogman (except angry) Lil’ Petey Emma Gillions (except angry)